I'm Sorry
by Brandirobin2
Summary: I'm sorry for hurting you, for injuring you.. I'm sorry for all the things I did. -Written on an ipod.- Rated T to be safe. Warning- Get a box of tissues. Be prepared for the adorableness and sadness.. Along with some tears!-
1. Chapter 1

Me: I never cry.. NEVER! I cried while writing this on my ipod. Read Paper Tears by Solitary Shadow and you'll think THIS is happy...

Mario: ._.

Luigi: oh my god.. Wow, this is pretty sad.. From the first few setences xD I don't even know who it is yet..

Mario: ... I know who.. *sniff* And I'm crying cause it's so sad..

Me: o_O I wrote this on my ipod. This made me think about "I'm Sorry" by Flyleaf :3 it's a cool song :D

* * *

I'm sorry I caused trouble for you. It must have been tedious for you to deal with me.

I'm sorry I was a nusiance, causing mishap by accident.

I'm sorry I let myself get ruled over. I'm sorry I got hypnotized and I hurt you.

I'm sorry, but I can't turn back. Death is my path now, death is where I go.

I must not cry, I must not be a coward..

I'm sorry for crying. I'm sorry for being in your way to full glory.

You say I saved you twice now, you say that. True, but I've caused so much trouble for you it's impossible to escape.

I cannot escape what I did to you. I saw the scars I MADE. You say it wasn't me- but I know it was. You say it was him..

My counterpart..

But it wasn't that way. No, I could have tried to stop him, but I was powerless. I'm so stupid, so dumb.

You say the same thing inside, but you comfort me outside.

Toads call me horrible things. You think I'm weak about that..

I'm sorry about having easy to hurt feelings.. I'm sorry about getting easily offended.

You try to comfort me, but it doesn't work. I pretend it does, though.

In the dead of the night, I grasp a knife tightly in my hand and cut my palms, my legs, my arms, my chest...Most people say I copy you, wearing gloves and a hat with overalls like you, but I don't. I do that to hide the scars.

But nobody noticed until today. I felt my body being drained of life. I try to say something I wanted to say for a really long time now..

"I'm so, so sorry bro.. I'm a nusiance, a stupid idiotic younger brother..,"

Tears flowed out of my older's brothers eyes.

"Luigi, why?" He whispered, tears coming faster. I gave him a tiny, tiny smile.

"I love you bro, I shouldn't be here. I should've never existed," I whispered. He wiped away the tears I was shedding.

I am Luigi and my brother is Mario.

Mario started to sob, sapphire eyes shutting as he sobbed harder and harder. Knife marks covered my body. I lay in the kitchen, giving him a small smile.

Even though I was loosing blood fast..

Even though I was dying. I had to comfort my older brother. While i was dying. We both knew it was too late, but he got medical stuff anyways. He got mushrooms and 1-ups..

Mario tried everything he could... But it didn't work.. I was too close to death. I could barely breath, my lungs began to ache.

I found myself crying harder now, noticing how upset my brother was.

I now feel sorry I thought he never cared. I wish I had believed him.

"I'm sorry for being a pain.. I love you, bro.. I'm so sorry..," I found myself twitching with my final words fading into soft groans.

I was gone from this world.

I'm sorry for the grief, Mario..

* * *

Me: NOOOOOOOOOO! *has an emotional breakdown*

Mario: *sniff*

Luigi: *stares in shock and hugs Mario* I would never do that bro. I promise :3

Mario: ;D

Me: Wait a second! I could do a bunch of these for all the Mario characters! Like characters' deaths, except these won't repeat and it'll be the character apologizing. Well? Review the answer! :)

Mario: That would be pretty cool actually.. Just sad XD

Luigi: *still hugging bro* Mmhmm..

Mario: Huggy weegee.. *lightbulb* IF YOU REVIEW, LUIGI AND I WILL GIVE YOU HUGS :D


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay! So I think some character's might repeat, cause I found a way to make Luigi's chapter WAAAAYYY better(I hope)

Mario: Yay? :3

Luigi: Errr.. Darn... Anyways, come over here reviewers! I want a hug! :)

Mario: X3 Review if you want a hug from your favorite character :) I can't do that tho.. D:

Mr. L: What'd I m- Whoa! *getting squeezed to death by me* Brandi.. Choking..Me..Help?

Me: Btw, I do NOT connect with this character! I'll try, cause someone asked for this guy! I'm sorry if it sucks ;~;

* * *

I had some regrets, but now I realized I had made a big mistake..

If I had wanted her, then I shouldn't have taken her away.

I apologize to Mario and Peach.. I did something wrong, but I realized it too late..

It didn't mean I wouldn't cause TROUBLE, I just won't kidnap anything.

Oh wait, I mean anyone...

My intelligence is as low as a rock... (1)

Even an toddler is smart then I am...(2)

Okay, maybe not..

The Koopalings.. I have no idea if my children would change or not.. I'm hoping they would..

Crossing my claws..

I'll steal, but I won't kidnap Princesses..

Doesn't mean I don't love her..

I still hate Mario... But she's been begging for peace between us..

That stupid fat plumber dressed in yellow and purple..

Wait, that's Wario's description? Whoops.

That stupid red and blue clad plumber in those stupid overalls with that STUPID hat..

I'll still hate him for a LOOOONNGGG time..

But I love my Peachy Poo..

Goodbye kidnapping the princess, and hello stealing!

* * *

Me: always have to be bad Bowser? Hey, I never said his name till now! But yeah, I just don't really know his personality correctly. Probably cause I hate him.. But I know Mimi, Dimentio, and Mr. L by heart. Even I know Nastasia! Lmao! That's why it's short..

Mario:... Anyways, if you review, you get hugs from your fav character.. Just don't spam the reviews for one chapter to get more then one hug from a character or get a hug from two or fifteen characters, LMAO!

1-

Me: Wait! Rocky's smarter then you are Bowser!

Bowser: No!

Rocky: Si!

Bowser: WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!

Me: X3

2- I put the grammar/spelling mistakes there ON PURPOSE to show how UNINTELLIGENT Bowser is :3


End file.
